


Я хочу тебя

by Ollyy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollyy/pseuds/Ollyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Ганнибал/Уилл. Уилл видит не преступления, а самые сильные сексуальные желания людей. Он работает аналитиком на Джека Кроуфорда, который содержит бордель для очень богатых людей. Место, в котором исполнят любые фантазии, только плати. Однажды туда приходит Ганнибал Лектер. Уилл поражен, увидев в его фантазиях себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я хочу тебя

Офис Джека похож на иллюстрацию из дизайнерского журнала: настолько же экстравагантный, насколько не приспособленный для обычной жизни. Впрочем, «Реальность» не имела к обыденности ни малейшего отношения.  
Белый ковер пружинил под ногами, одна из стен была превращена в панорамное окно, сквозь которое солнце заливало комнату мягким утренним светом. Посередине стоял стеклянный столик, его ножки были выкрашены бирюзовой краской. Лавандовый, сиреневый и фиалковый — по одному оттенку на каждую из стен. Цвета перетекали один в другой, разница между ними была не заметна невооруженному глазу, но тени, которые они отбрасывали на белоснежный ворс ковра, казались насыщенными и живыми. Вокруг столика стояли диван и два кресла. Джек поднялся навстречу гостю с одного из них, пожал руку и опустился обратно.  
— Добрый день, Ганнибал, — сказал он. Из его уст обращение по имени не прозвучало фамильярно или вкрадчиво, всего лишь по-деловому.  
— Добрый, — согласился Ганнибал. Опустившись в кресло, он положил ногу на ногу и бросил короткий взгляд в зеркало, висевшее за спиной Джека. Каждый человек знает свой удачный ракурс, хочет любоваться собой снова и снова. Если посетитель увидит за вашей спиной свое отражение, то в разговоре он против воли станет чаще улыбаться и сдерживать негативные эмоции — чтобы не хмурить брови, не кривить лицо и не видеть мимических морщин, покрывающих его уродливой коркой в секунды гнева. Правильно расположите в своем кабинете зеркало — и у вас станет меньше претензий от недовольных клиентов. Именно такие советы дают своим читателям журналы для менеджеров высшего звена. Примитивная манипуляция, чья простота соперничает лишь с ее же эффективностью.  
— Раз вы пришли к нам, то, без сомнения, слышали кое-что о «Реальности». Но я все равно проговорю базовую информацию, просто чтобы мы оба были уверены, что вы ничего не упустили и знаете, что покупаете.  
Ничего не ответив, Ганнибал приподнял бровь и улыбнулся уголком губ. Ему импонировал подход Джека: напористый и грубоватый. Приятное разнообразие после жеманных манер служащих, допущенных к работе с самыми богатыми клиентами. Джек церемонился с ним не больше, чем церемонился бы с любым другим клиентом своей фирмы. Он уважал Ганнибала и его деньги, не теряя при этом самоуважения.  
— Деньги не могут купить счастья, но мечту — вполне. Мы в «Реальности» занимаемся именно этим: воплощаем в жизнь мечты наших клиентов. Их самые тайные, самые глубокие желания и фантазии. Вы можете сами не отдавать себе отчета в том, чего именно хотите. Для этого и нужна «Реальность». Мы поможем вам узнать свои желания и предложим их на золотом блюде. Однако «Реальность» оставляет за собой право отказаться от заключения контракта в том случае, если окажется, что ваша мечта связана с убийством, — Джек на секунду запнулся, нахмурившись, словно не был уверен, стоит ли продолжать, но все же закончил, — или самоубийством.  
Джек замолчал, но Ганнибал продолжил смотреть на него с легким интересом и весельем, вынуждая первым нарушить молчание.  
— Вас это устраивает, Ганнибал?  
— Все кроме причинения вреда жизни человека? Вполне, — от его внимания не укрылось, как на последних словах Джек Кроуфорд едва заметно кивнул.  
На стеклянном столике между ними стоял необычный светильник. В высокой вазе из черного непрозрачного хрусталя стояли стеклянные цветы: гроздья глицинии и сирени, незабудка, лилия, гиацинт, фиалка, василек и гладиолус. Солнечные зайчики плясали на фиолетовых и голубых лепестках, но ни один из цветков не горел. Время от времени Джек бросал на светильник быстрые взгляды.  
— Но прежде чем мы подпишем контракт, я хотел бы лично пообщаться с тем, кто в данный момент наблюдает за нами из-за этого зеркала, — Ганнибал указал на свое отражение.  
— Ч-что…  
— Кажется, теперь наступил мой черед говорить? — Ганнибал всем телом подался вперед. — А твой — слушать, и слушать внимательно, Джек. Я не буду повторять дважды. Информация о «Реальности» передается в высшем обществе из уст в уста. Вас обсуждают, осуждают, вас боятся. К вам мечтает попасть каждый. Те, кому вы отказываете в контрактах, не порочат вашу репутацию из страха, что вы опорочите их — всего лишь озвучив несбывшиеся мечты. Но правила есть правила, Джек. Я высказал свое желание, в нем нет ничего опасного для чьей-либо жизни. Откажи мне — и завтра же все узнают, что с вами не стоит иметь дела. Тебе нечем угрожать мне в ответ…  
Прежде чем он договорил, дверь открылась и ворвавшийся в комнату мужчина, нахмурясь, произнес, словно не веря своим собственным словам:  
— У него нет желаний, Джек. Вообще.  
Улыбка на губах Ганнибала стала шире. Повернувшись, он оглядел вошедшего с головы до ног. Лет тридцати с небольшим на вид, невысокий и отлично сложенный, хотя его одежда и делала все возможное, чтобы скрыть этот факт. Каштановые волосы вились, аккуратная щетина подчеркивала фарфоровую белизну кожи, тонкие черты лица и удивительно яркие голубые глаза.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — произнес Ганнибал. — Меня зовут Ганнибал Лектер, а вы?  
— Это мой сотрудник мистер Грэм. Уилл Грэм.  
— Рад знакомству, Уильям, — Ганнибал практически промурлыкал его имя.  
— Уилл, — поправил тот. Судя по выражению его лица, радость не была взаимной.  
— Это он?..  
— Был с другой стороны зеркала? Да.  
— …читает желания людей как раскрытую книгу? — закончил Ганнибал.  
Долгих несколько секунд ответом ему было молчание.  
— Он знает, Джек. Откуда он знает?! — тон Уилла был чуть ли не обвиняющим, словно Джек лично нес ответственность за излишнюю осведомленность клиента.  
— Всего лишь логическое предположение, — Ганнибал снова откинулся на спинку кресла. Он не отказывал себе в удовольствии любоваться Уиллом. — Чтобы понять желания людей, нужен или психоаналитик и десятки часов работы с ним, или, — он сделал небольшую паузу, — уникальный букет неврозов, но скорее активное воображение, чем расстройство личности. Ближе к синдрому Аспергера и аутизму, чем к нарциссизму и социопатии…  
— Вы что, какой-то чертов психоаналитик? — Ганнибал кивнул. Он получал от разговора неподдельное удовольствие.  
— Джек, зачем ты привел сюда психоаналитика?! Не анализируйте меня! — вскинулся Уилл, переводя взгляд с Джека на Ганнибала. — Вам не понравятся последствия.  
— Уилл, успокойся, — Джек подошел и попытался похлопать Уилла по плечу. Тот отработанным до автоматизма жестом уклонился от прикосновения. Это становилось интересным.  
— Что вам нужно, Ганнибал Лектер? Или мне называть вас доктор Лектер? — отвращение к его профессии было написано у Уилла на лице. Ничего удивительного, решил Ганнибал. С такими талантами он наверняка с детства привлекал нездоровое внимание психологов, психоаналитиков и психиатров всех мастей.  
— Как тебе будет удобнее, Уилл, — Ганнибал предпочел сначала ответить на второй вопрос. — А что касается моих целей, тут все просто. Как и все остальные, я пришел в «Реальность» за исполнением желаний.  
— У вас их нет!  
Ганнибал приподнял бровь. Он чувствовал, что в ближайшее время его жизнь станет крайне увлекательной и интересной.  
— Ты уверен? Как насчет того, чтобы посмотреть еще раз?  
Уилл сощурился и кивнул, принимая вызов. Он чуть подался верхней половиной тела вперед, прикусил губу и смотрел Ганнибалу прямо в глаза.  
Когда он наконец отвел взгляд, выражение его лица из агрессивного стало шокированным, почти испуганным. Повернувшись к Джеку, он проговорил, широко распахнув голубые глаза, жалуясь, словно обиженный ребенок:  
— Джек, теперь он хочет меня!

 

— Здесь довольно уютно, — вынес вердикт Ганнибал. Он зашел в кабинет Уилла одновременно с ним самим и сразу же, не стесняясь, принялся осматриваться. Провел пальцами по спинкам кресел — проверял, нет ли там пыли?! — изучил корешки книг в шкафу, даже пролистал одну из них. Потрогал землю в горшке с фикусом, поцокал языком на медную статую оленя с перьями на холке — подарок одного из благодарных клиентов, в равной степени дорогой и безвкусный. Джек распорядился убрать «эту гадость» куда подальше из своего кабинета сразу, как только за Фредериком Чилтоном захлопнулась дверь. Изначально статую хотели спустить в приемную на первом этаже, но рогатая тварь оказалась неожиданно тяжелой, поэтому ее сбагрили Уиллу — благо его кабинет находился всего лишь через стенку — и благополучно забыли. Уилл не возражал. Как оказалось, ветвистые рога отлично подходили для того, чтобы вешать на них куртки.  
— Было, — согласился Уилл, — до вашего появления.  
Он знал, что ведет себя грубо, но не вполне представлял последствия. Через секунду Ганнибал, находившийся от него в нескольких метрах, уже сжимал пальцы на горле Уилла — он все еще чувствовал исходивший от них запах прелой земли. Ганнибал был на добрый десяток сантиметров выше, Уиллу пришлось привстать на цыпочки, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить давление на горло. Время, казалось, застыло. Когда Уилл понял, что Ганнибал не собирается разжимать хватку, он забился в его руках, пытаясь вырваться. Воздух медленно покидал его легкие, голова начала кружиться, перед глазами стали появляться темные точки. Наклонившись к Уиллу так, что их носы практически соприкасались, Ганнибал произнес, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово:  
— Я был бы благодарен, Уилл, если бы ты не забывал о хороших манерах. Я не Джек и не собираюсь терпеть твои выходки лишь потому, что твой разум надо беречь, словно тончайший столовый фарфор. Ты, разумеется, вправе вести себя грубо, но помни, что у такого поведения будут последствия. Если ты решаешь переходить дорогу на красный свет, тебя может сбить машина. Если ты решаешь идти против меня… — он улыбнулся и разжал пальцы, не договорив.  
Лишившись опоры, Уилл пошатнулся и упал бы, не подхвати его Ганнибал под локоть — так безмятежно и галантно, словно это не он был причиной полуобморочного состояния Уилла.  
Усадив его в кресло, Ганнибал пододвинул другое и сел напротив. Их колени разделяли каких-то пара десятков сантиметров. Уилл чувствовал исходившее от Ганнибала тепло.  
— Мы поняли друг друга, Уилл?  
Уилл поднял на Ганнибала тяжелый взгляд. Прежде чем ответить, он хорошенько вгляделся в спокойное лицо, отмечая бледную кожу, высокие скулы, светлые, почти незаметные брови и обманчиво мягкий взгляд карих глаз. Внешность Ганнибала совершенно терялась на фоне костюма-тройки из темно-синей шерсти в изумрудную полоску, становилась бесцветной, словно выцветала. Слишком сильный эффект, чтобы быть случайным. О нет, маскировка такого рода совершенно точно была сознательной.  
— Да, доктор Лектер, — ответил он, не в состоянии удержаться и не поддразнить зверя, но в этот раз его ирония прошла незамеченной — или, что вероятнее, была принята благосклонно.  
— Сегодня у Джека назначена встреча?  
— Да, — Уилл бросил быстрый взгляд на часы над дверью, — через сорок минут.  
Свое «Иначе зачем бы мне здесь находиться» он благоразумно оставил при себе — воспоминания о железной хватке на горле были еще слишком свежи.  
— Значит, до тех пор у нас есть свободное время? Отлично, — Ганнибал улыбнулся, прикрыв веки. На мгновение его лицо стало похоже на одну из тех масок, что Уилл в детстве видел в музее. — Расскажи мне, чего обычно хотят люди.  
— Ничего не могу сказать про человечество в целом, — Уилл пренебрежительно фыркнул. — Только про богачей.  
Дождавшись легкого кивка и разозлившись на себя за то, что ему нужно было это одобрение, он продолжил:  
— Спектр вариаций практически бесконечен, но в конечном итоге все сводится к двум вещам — сексу и доминированию. Кто-то хочет романтических занятий любовью на берегу океана, кто-то — жесткого секса с несколькими партнерами сразу. Секс с любимым человеком или с питоном, с девственницей или инвалидом, на глазах у публики или при ее непосредственном участии. Человечество тысячелетиями придумывало сексуальные девиации, психологи подбирали им названия, а мы в «Реальности» создаем их для любого, кто готов платить.  
— И ты принимаешь непосредственное участие в каждом из этих дел.  
— Я не… — Уилл вспыхнул. Он чувствовал, как злость румянцем поползла по щекам и шее. — Не знаю, что именно вам рассказал Джек, но я не оказываю подобных услуг. Никому и ни за какие деньги — для этого у нас в штате есть хорошо обученные профессионалы. Я работаю головой, а не задницей.  
— Ты ведь не просто видишь чужие желания, не так ли? А чувствуешь их, проживаешь как свои собственные.  
Гнев ушел так же быстро, как вспыхнул, сменившись стыдом. Уилл не знал, куда себя деть от неловкости, и от этого ненавидел Ганнибала еще сильнее. Судя по насмешливому взгляду карих глаз, тот все прекрасно понимал и откровенно наслаждался ситуацией.  
— День за днем чужие чувства и эмоции переполняют тебя. Чужие страсти посылают сигналы твоему телу. «Читая» очередного клиента, ты сам становишься им, добровольно впускаешь в себя все возможные сексуальные паттерны и девиации. В этом водовороте легко потеряться, Уилл, забыть, чего хочешь лично ты. Ты первоклассный специалист в чужих желаниях, но можешь ли ты сказать, чего жаждет сам Уилл Грэм?  
Голос Ганнибала звучал негромко и убедительно, легкий акцент магическим образом успокаивал. Гипнотическому воздействию этого голоса сложно было противиться, но жизнь Уилла редко бывала простой. Тряхнув головой, он улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Первое, чему учат докторов — не заниматься самолечением, не так ли? Я в своей работе следую этому же принципу и никогда не читаю самого себя.  
Он чувствовал, что вышел победителем из этого диалога, ровно до того момента, когда Ганнибал слегка подался вперед и, глядя на Уилла с неподдельным сочувствием, проговорил:  
— Иными словами, ты ровным счетом ничего не знаешь о самом себе, Уилл Грэм.

 

— Это уже слишком! — злость делала Уилла грубым, а еще — юным. Она заставляла его глаза гореть тем особым блеском уверенности в собственной правоте, что проходит после двадцать первого дня рождения, щеки — вспыхивать лихорадочным румянцем, а губы — темнеть от приливающей крови. Чарующее зрелище, и Ганнибал, как любой ценитель прекрасного, отдавал ему должное. — Что вы вообще можете обо мне знать?  
— Вообще-то немало, — Ганнибал уселся в одно из кресел. Уилл, нахмурившись, сделал шаг, но не навстречу, а назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Нащупав пальцами поверхность стола, он присел на него — неосознанная попытка взять ситуацию под контроль, казаться внушительнее и выше. Опаснее.  
На сто процентов бесплодная попытка, но оттого не менее восхитительная.  
— Уилл Грэм, тридцать восемь лет, холост. Родился в Луизиане, воспитывался отцом-одиночкой, вырос… Учитывая количество переездов, проще будет сказать: «В Америке». Не думаю, что переезды породили твой дар, но совершенно точно обострили его. Чужак везде, даже в своей собственной голове — не слишком-то счастливое детство. Или вернее будет сказать жизнь? Ни друзей, ни романтических отношений. Закончил школу в пятнадцать, потерял девственность в девятнадцать, с парнем в двадцать два. Колледж, поступление в полицию — и увольнение через три года службы. Официальная причина ранение, неофициальная — психическая нестабильность. Ты не мог нажать на курок даже тогда, когда этого требовала ситуация, потому что знал, что, сделав это однажды, уже не сможешь остановиться. Мудрый выбор. Джек нашел тебя, когда тебе было тридцать четыре, а ты свою первую подобранную собаку — тремя неделями позже. Сейчас их пять, по одной на каждый год работы в «Реальности».  
— Откуда вы, черт побери…  
— Язык, Уилл, — мимоходом предупредил Ганнибал. — Ты же не думал, что можно не оставлять никаких следов в жизни? Для этого недостаточно удалить свой Гугл-аккаунт, профиль в Фейсбуке и не пользоваться Твиттером. Собрать информацию об интересующем человеке — дело нескольких недель или полутора часов и пары лишних тысяч долларов за оперативность.  
— Знаете что, доктор, похоже, я с самого начала ошибался, — глухо проговорил Уилл. Он опустил плечи и ссутулился, демонстрируя поражение, но в последний момент все же не удержался, поднял голову и торжествующе посмотрел на Ганнибала — давно уже никто не смотрел на него так. — И неверно понял ваше желание. Вам как психоаналитику, наверное, так отчаянно нужен пациент, что вы готовы выложить кругленькую сумму за возможность покопаться хоть в чьей-то голове?  
— Только в твоей голове, дорогой Уилл, — отсмеявшись, ответил Ганнибал. — Только в твоей.  
На несколько секунд в комнате повисло молчание. Уилл рассматривал Ганнибала сощуренными глазами, взъерошенный и недовольный, как куница, у которой из-под носа украл добычу более крупный хищник.  
— И раз уж мы об этом заговорили, то есть один вопрос, ответ на который мне крайне интересен. Зачем ты вообще работаешь здесь?  
— Возможно, концепция покажется вам незнакомой, доктор, но вы всегда можете посмотреть значения этих слов в словаре. Все очень просто — ради денег. Верите или нет, богачи хорошо платят за свои фантазии.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся.  
— Ты врешь себе, мне или нам обоим? На ту жизнь, которую ты ведешь, ты мог бы зарабатывать даже починкой лодочных моторов. Здесь, в самом центре «Реальности», ты прячешься от чужих желаний. От десятков и сотен образов, которые преследуют тебя каждый день, просачиваются в твою голову с той же неизбежностью, с какой приливные волны просачиваются в прибрежный песок. Чтобы не сойти с ума, ты решил контролировать то, что впускаешь в свою голову — и иметь квалифицированный медперсонал поблизости на тот случай, если однажды не сможешь вернуться из чужих фантазий. Такое уже происходило, Уилл? Ты уже терял себя?  
Ответом ему была кривая ухмылка, вымученная, но твердая. Уилл был не из тех, кто легко сдается — он не заинтересовал бы Ганнибала, будь он другим.  
— Полагаю, вы и сами знаете ответ на этот вопрос — если, конечно, не выбросили несколько тысяч долларов на ветер.  
— Три месяца, Уилл, — шепнул Ганнибал. — Ты потерял девяносто пять дней своей жизни в фантазиях богатенького бездельника. Оно того стоило? Ты помнишь свою вторую жизнь?  
— Каждую ее секунду, — непроизвольно Уилл тоже перешел на шепот.  
— Чем ты занимался?  
— Такую информацию не купишь ни за какие деньги, но я был уверен, что вы догадались, доктор, — Уилл улыбнулся. На миг он сбросил все свои маски, и Ганнибал почти отшатнулся от искренности, которая била током, словно оголенный провод, и презрения — к клиенту, к Ганнибалу, к себе. — Убивал.  
— После этого случая и появилась политика «никаких убийств»?  
— После этого случая Джек лично проверяет, чтобы я никогда не оставался в фантазиях потенциальных убийц дольше пяти минут.  
— Удивительно, как он не побоялся оставить с тобой меня.  
— О, — Уилл слабо улыбнулся, дернув губой, — он совершенно уверен в природе вашего… интереса ко мне, доктор.  
— Желания.  
— Вашего желания.  
— Прочитай меня, — предложил Ганнибал.  
— Ч-что?  
— Это ведь то, что ты делаешь, — Ганнибал пожал плечами. — Читаешь желания других людей. Я говорю тебе прочитать мое. И скажи, прав ли Джек Кроуфорд.  
Уилл прикусил губу. Он смотрел на Ганнибала долго, почти минуту, и Ганнибал словно в зеркале узнавал в нем себя. Узнавал, как Уилл чуть надувает губы, размышляя, как непроизвольно дергает головой, откидывая со лба несуществующую челку, как улыбается — но эта улыбка умирает на губах, так и не добравшись до глаз.  
— Вы еще не определились, — жестко проговорил Уилл. — Слишком много возможностей, слишком много вариантов. Убийство исключено, но спектр не ограничивается лишь им и сексом. Можно сломать меня, можно изменить, можно ставить эксперименты. Вы слишком привыкли получать все и сразу, чтобы выбрать только один вкус мороженого, доктор.  
— А мне придется выбирать?  
— Иначе вы рискуете остаться ни с чем.  
— Я всегда получаю то, что хочу.  
— Вот только вы давно уже забыли, что это такое — хотеть что-то по-настоящему.  
— В таком случае нашу встречу можно назвать крайне своевременной, не так ли?  
Глядя на то, как хмурился Уилл, Ганнибал впервые почувствовал, что Джек, возможно, был близок к правде в своем предположении — годы бизнеса в подобной сфере развивают не только цинизм, но и интуицию. Его интерес к Уиллу Грэму, его желание определенно приобрело сексуальный оттенок.  
Это не означало, что он остановится именно на сексе. В конце концов, Уилл бы прав — Ганнибал никогда не ограничивался лишь одним вкусом мороженого там, где можно было попробовать несколько.

 

Напряженную тишину, полную невысказанных и не до конца сформулированных обещаний, прервал резкий электронный писк — ожил мобильный телефон Уилла. Достав его из кармана, Уилл посмотрел на уведомление, которое собственноручно вбил сутками ранее, отключил его и коротко проговорил:  
— Минутная готовность. Встреча Джека с клиентом начнется через шестьдесят секунд. Я…  
— Просто скажи, что мне делать, или, вернее, чего не делать, Уилл, — легко прервал его Ганнибал. — Это твоя работа и твои правила.  
Неожиданная готовность отступить и подчиниться застала Уилла врасплох. Он не ждал подобного от того, кто еще пару минут назад сжимал пальцы на его горле и советовал следить за языком. Ганнибал производил впечатление жесткого, не привыкшего к отказам человека. Не знакомого с самой концепцией отказа. Когда свыше сорока лет подряд мир вращается вокруг тебя, поставить чьи-то интересы выше собственных — непростая задача.  
— Я… — у Уилла пересохло в горле. Он шумно сглотнул. — Следующие минут десять-двадцать я буду занят. Пожалуйста, займите себя чем-нибудь.  
— Чтобы не мешать, — Ганнибал закончил предложение за него. Уилл кивнул. Сегодняшний клиент сам по себе был непростым. Одним из тех случаев, как подозревал Уилл, после которых Джеку придется проверять его состояние. Яблоко от яблони… Или, точнее говоря, два яблока с одной яблони. Если одно из них прогнило насквозь, есть ли у второго хоть шанс оказаться нормальным? Уилл не слишком на это рассчитывал.  
Как только дверь в кабинет Джека открылась, Уилл нажал на левую верхнюю кнопку пульта, вмонтированного в его рабочий стол. Динамики под потолком ожили, наполнив кабинет чужими голосами.  
— Они нас не слышат, — на всякий случай уточнил Уилл перед тем, как полностью сосредоточить свое внимание на молодой женщине. Внешне она не слишком напоминала своего брата: хрупкая и миниатюрная, с правильными чертами лица. Ее каштановые волосы были собраны и заплетены в косу, чтобы не отвлекать внимание от накрашенных кроваво-красной помадой губ. Их цвет перекликался с аккуратными серьгами — крупные рубины в окружении бриллиантов — и чопорной шелковой блузкой с воротником под строгим черным костюмом. Высокие каблуки ее остроносых туфель с каждым шагом безжалостно впивались в мягкий белый ковер. Нежность и сексуальность, податливость и агрессия, вызов и страх — Марго Верджер была не в силах выбрать что-то одно. Несбалансированность того посыла, который она пыталась нести миру, придавала ее облику изломанность и ненатуральность.  
— Доброе утро, Марго, — Джек поднялся с кресла и протянул молодой женщине руку. Он продолжил свое стандартное приветствие, рассказывал о «Реальности» и принципе работы с клиентами, но Уилл не слушал, сосредоточив все свое внимание на Марго. На сестре того человека, по чьей вине он почти сто дней не мог выбраться из фантазий об убийствах.  
Уилл не торопился. Он просто смотрел на нее, позволяя своим мыслям скручиваться, перетекать одна в другую, принимать самые бессмысленные и фантастические направления. Не отрывая взгляда от Марго, он сел на самый краешек кресла, поставив ноги рядом, а потом закинул одну на другую. Ладонь левой руки впивалась в мягкую поверхность сиденья, правую он положил на колени. Нахмурился, но сразу же расслабил лоб — от этого образуются морщины. Склонил голову к плечу, размышляя, не было ли ошибкой приходить сюда. Она сделала это отчасти назло Мейсону, отчасти желая — и боясь — проверить, так ли они похожи, как любит повторять брат. Что эти люди вообще могут знать о ее желаниях, кто дал им право судить? Но платит в любом случае Мейсон, так почему бы и не попробовать.  
Будет ли это похоже на томографию мозга? Возможно, где-то в подвале ее ждет огромный пугающий аппарат из стали и высокотехнологичной начинки, который запишет все функции ее мозга, разложит на составляющие каждую мысль, каждую реакцию. Сможет ли он распознать, что они с Мейсоном на самом деле похожи, только он мечтает мучить и убивать тех, кто слабее, а она хочет убить его самого, чтобы не дать ему этого? Не дать мучить себя снова и снова.  
Чего она хочет сильнее, избавиться от него или обрести эту тихую спокойную жизнь? Кататься на лошадях, посещать приемы и благотворительные вечера, очаровывать и флиртовать. Беззаботно тратить те деньги, что отец должен был разделить между наследниками поровну, но оставил все сыну. Будет ли ее жизнь хоть когда-нибудь такой неторопливой и спокойной?  
Ее мысли затягивали. Уиллу пришлось укусить себя за нижнюю губу, чтобы боль привела его в чувства. Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что Ганнибал смотрит на него пристально и напряженно, как готовая сорваться в прыжок кобра. Было в его взгляде что-то еще, намек на чувства, которые беспокоили Уилла и посылали мурашки по всему телу. Но прямо сейчас надо было подать сигнал Джеку.  
Побарабанив пальцами по столу, он поочередно нажал три кнопки. У светильника, стоявшего в кабинете Джека, зажглась сначала глициния, означавшая однополый секс, потом гладиолус — «роман с глубокими чувствами» и незабудка — «остросюжетные приключения». Этой информации Джеку должно было хватить для разговора, а полный сюжет фантазии, которая совсем скоро оживет для Марго, он расскажет при личном разговоре.  
— Ты уже знаешь, что «Реальность» предложит Марго Верджер, верно? — с любопытством спросил Ганнибал. Уилл дернул губой — отголоски ее мечты еще наполняли его разум и сердце. Делиться ею казалось почти кощунством.  
— Да, — односложно ответил он.  
— На несколько секунд ты стал ею, — продолжил Ганнибал. — Смотрел, как она, сидел точно так же, хмурился и сжимал губы. Ты думал как она и чувствовал то же, что и она, верно?  
Уилл кивнул.  
— И что, она просто любезно представила, чего именно хочет, а ты записал под ее диктовку?  
— Люди редко знают, чего хотят, — медленно начал Уилл. — Они знают, чего боятся, что приводит их в ужас и вызывает омерзение. Но только не то, чего желают. Это то, что я додумываю за них, нахожу в потаенных уголках их мыслей и воспоминаний, воссоздаю из пыли и осколков. Пока я «был» Марго, я мог напрямую проверить, понравился ли ей то, что получилось у меня в итоге, и при необходимости внести изменения.  
— Ты уже пережил то желание, которые вы исполните для нее?  
— Да, — Уилл медленно прикрыл глаза, по его губам скользнула улыбка. Счастье мягкой волной омыло его с ног до головы. Оно длилось каких-то несколько мгновений, но оставило после себя печаль и пустоту потери.   
— И как это было?  
— Восхитительно.  
— Позволь, я предположу. Это будет неторопливый страстный роман — с женщиной, разумеется, мягкой и властной одновременно. Он начнется с мимолетного флирта, который быстро перетечет в секс, а потом в нечто большее. Секс станет приятной приправой, а по-настоящему их объединит опасность — общий враг, общее преступление, общая выгода.  
— Откуда вы знаете? — Уилл вздрогнул. Он же не мог говорить в процессе? Это всегда проходило только в его голове, он проверял.  
Ганнибал рассмеялся.  
— Как я уже говорил в нашу первую встречу, чтобы понять желания людей, нужен или Уилл Грэм, или десятки часов работы с психоаналитиком.  
— Так она…  
— Была моим клиентом, о да, — Ганнибал сжал губы, чуть приподняв верхнюю. — Богачи предпочитают доверять свои секреты тем, кто находится с ними на одном социальном уровне.  
— Или приходят в «Реальность».  
— Опасный бизнес, — Ганнибал кивнул. На миг между тонких губ скользнул язык.  
В восприятии Уилла что-то сдвинулось, и он непроизвольно скользнул в мир желаний Ганнибала. После Марго было приятным разнообразием окунуться в мысли человека, не раздираемого противоречиями. Человека, который точно знал, кого хотел.  
Уилл не вздрогнул, увидев там себя. Скорее приукрашенная действительность, чем точный портрет — Уилл из фантазий Ганнибала был чуть более худощавым, или просто лучше одет. Темно-розовая рубашка заправлена в черные брюки, подчеркивавшие длину ног и изгиб ягодиц, волосы убраны назад и, кажется, уложены гелем. Этот Уилл стоял вполоборота к Ганнибалу и улыбался, дразня, провоцируя и флиртуя. Уилл почувствовал, как его — Ганнибала — сердце забилось быстрее, как резко дернулся кадык.  
Он закашлялся и пришел в себя. Взгляд Ганнибала ласкал его и препарировал одновременно. Уилл открыл рот, собираясь заговорить, но Ганнибал и тут оказался быстрее.

 

— Неужели это первый такой случай? — спросил он. — Первый раз, когда ты оказался в прицеле чужих желаний?  
Ганнибал даже не потрудился убрать удивление из голоса, настолько неправдоподобным ему казалось собственное предположение. Тем не менее, Уилл запнулся и опустил взгляд. Когда он заговорил, его тон был оборонительным:  
— Никто не видит меня там, — он кивком указал на опустевший кабинет Джека, хорошо просматриваемый сквозь одностороннее стекло.  
— Они видят лишь свое собственное отражение, — Ганнибал кивнул. Дураки, которые не в состоянии разглядеть бриллиант у себя под ногами, не заслуживают того, чтобы обладать им.  
Уилл нервничал. Это было не то раздраженное желание закрыться и поскорее избавиться от неприятного ему человека, как в самом начале беседы, не беспомощное неумение поддерживать простейшие социальные функции, не злость. Нервозность Уилла была окрашена смущением, неуверенностью, потребностью оставить хорошее впечатление. Стремлением не оттолкнуть, а привлечь. Он отчаянно нуждался в подтверждении взаимности своего интереса, хотя Ганнибал с самого начала не делал секрета из своих намерений.  
Теперь, когда Уилл подошел к самой черте, дразнить его стало еще интереснее.  
— Хочешь знать, как быстро я оставлю тебя в покое? — была тонкая грань между ложью и правдой, свернутой так искусно, чтобы она напоминала что угодно, только не саму себя. — Сразу, как только вы в «Реальности» исполните мое желание.  
— К-какое? — плечи Уилла едва заметно поникли, но он тут же выпрямил спину и взглянул Ганнибалу прямо в глаза. — Какое именно желание?  
Ганнибал легко выдержал этот взгляд, упрямый и дерзкий, впитал его, как трава впитывает теплый солнечный свет.  
— Прочитай. Ведь это то, за что тебе платят.  
Разумеется, Уилл принял вызов. Он замер, темнота его зрачков поглощала голубую радужку так же стремительно, как взгляд пытался поглотить Ганнибала. Что бы ни происходило в его голове, он на самом деле умудрялся читать людей, улавливать и мысли, и страсти. Годы работы психоаналитиком подтверждали то, что чуть раньше сказал Уилл: несмотря на то, что в их жизнях не существовало никого важнее них самих, большинство людей понятия не имело о своих желаниях.  
Ганнибал никогда не был большинством. Он охотно раскрыл свое желание, преподнес его Уиллу, как дарят цветы или драгоценности. Ганнибал готов был положить к его ногам весь мир.  
Взгляд Уилла из гипнотизирующего стал растерянным. Он оглядел себя от кончиков ботинок до воротника клетчатой рубашки — довольно ужасной на вкус Ганнибала, но ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить или игнорировать, — и потрясенно, потерянно проговорил:  
— Даже в твоем воображении я остаюсь самим собой.  
Это прозвучало как обвинение и капитуляция одновременно. Он что, считал, что по-прежнему находится в фантазии Ганнибала? Как интересно и необычно. Ганнибал не собирался развеивать его иллюзии, но мысленно еще раз поздравил себя с правильным выбором. Улыбнувшись, он ответил:  
— Иначе зачем мечтать?  
Взгляд Уилла намертво прилип к его губам, горячий и жадный. Ганнибал кожей чувствовал его жар. Словно загипнотизированный, Уилл сделал сначала один шаг вперед, потом второй. Он бесцеремонно схватил Ганнибала за галстук, вынуждая наклониться, и нагло заметил:  
— Ужасная расцветка.  
Прежде чем Ганнибал получил шанс достойно — да вообще хоть как-то — ответить, Уилл накрыл его губы своими. По контрасту со щетиной, которая колола Ганнибалу подбородок, кожа Уилла оказалась гладкой на ощупь. Ганнибал бездумно скользил пальцами по носу и щекам, заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Он чуть отстранился, не давая углубить поцелуй, и наслаждался невесомыми прикосновениями губ к губам. И лишь когда Уилл раздосадовано выдохнул ему в рот, поцеловал его так, как хотел уже давно — жадно, жестко, собственнически. Одной ладонью он накрыл затылок Уилла, лишив его возможности отстраниться, а другой сжал ягодицы. Уилл широко раскрыл глаза и что-то промычал, но это было похоже скорее на «не останавливайся», чем на «руки прочь». Его возбужденный член прижимался к члену Ганнибала, а пальцы мяли рубашку, вытаскивая ее из-под ремня.  
Они неохотно отстранились друг от друга, когда обоим стало не хватать воздуха. Уилл тяжело дышал, его взгляд был затуманен. Ганнибал сомневался, что сам выглядит приличнее. Не удержавшись, он проговорил:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что тебе платят не за это?  
— Мне платят за мои мозги, — согласился Уилл. — А не за умение — к слову, отсутствующее — поднимать член по команде.  
Взгляд Ганнибала невольно опустился от губ Уилла ниже. Он хмыкнул.  
— И тем не менее…  
— Да, — мысль, что все происходит не по-настоящему, а лишь в фантазиях Ганнибала, придала Уиллу уверенности в себе. Напористости. Честности. — И, тем не менее, он стоит. Поэтому рекомендую тебе перестать болтать и заняться наконец делом.  
Прежде чем опуститься на колени, Ганнибал цокнул языком. Разве он мог не подчиниться?  
Слушая захлебывающиеся, прерывистые вздохи, Ганнибал мог надеяться лишь на то, что где-то в этом кабинете установлена камера. Тогда он забрал бы запись позднее, чтобы снова и снова наслаждаться видом Уилла. Прежде чем взять его член в рот, Ганнибал провел по всей длине языком, лизнул головку, выбив вздох — первый из череды последовавших за ним. Уилл наслаждался происходящим расслаблено и неприкрыто, так, словно это был последний минет в его жизни. Он стонал, нетерпеливо двигал бедрами навстречу рту Ганнибала, ерошил пальцами его волосы. Он едва заметно выгибался, запрокинув голову, и прикрывал от наслаждения глаза. Он получал все, чего хотел, и жадно требовал добавки.  
Ганнибал неохотно отстранился лишь тогда, когда понял, что Уилл вот-вот кончит. В его планы не входило заканчивать все настолько быстро. Оглядевшись, он мягко увлек Уилла к столу и подсадил на него, заодно стянув джинсы с нижним бельем и сняв ботинки. Ниже пояса Уилл был обнажен, в то время как сам Ганнибал оставался полностью одетым. Не дав ему прийти в себя, Ганнибал развел бедра Уилла и приподнял его ноги, намекая обхватить ими себя за талию. Погладив член Уилла и размазав выступившую на головке прозрачную жидкость, он спустился ниже, надавив указательным пальцем на сморщенное отверстие. Не лучшая смазка, но для начала сойдет и она. Тело Уилла противилось вторжению, мышцы рефлекторно сжимались, но мало-помалу палец ушел внутрь сначала по первую, а потом и по вторую фалангу.  
Услышав шелест фольги, Уилл приоткрыл глаза. Едва заметно нахмурившись, он смотрел, как Ганнибал достает презерватив и раскатывает его по двум пальцам, но, поняв, что происходит, успокоился и снова закрыл глаза. Покрытый смазкой латекс облегчил вторжение. Когда пальцы оказались внутри, Ганнибал принялся разводить их, растягивая и подготавливая Уилла. Он не торопился, наслаждаясь и действием, и зрелищем.  
Голубые глаза распахнулись снова, когда на смену пальцами пришел член. Ганнибал не стал использовать еще один презерватив — он не хотел, чтобы в первый раз между ним и Уиллом что-то стояло. Он входил медленно, давая возможность привыкнуть к вторжению. Уилл прикусил губу. Очарованный зрелищем, Ганнибал наклонился и поцеловал его, углубляя поцелуй вместе с тем, как его член все глубже входил в Уилла. Он начал двигаться, не размыкая губ, выдыхая прямо в приоткрытый навстречу рот. Медленно, осторожно, боясь причинить боль.  
«Слишком медленно», — без слов подсказал ему Уилл, начиная подаваться навстречу. По его виску стекла капелька пота. Слегка обмякший минуту назад член снова стоял. Ганнибал обхватил его ладонью, двигая ею в такт движениям бедер. Он ловил вдохи Уилла до того, как они успевали сорваться с его губ, и смаковал их, как самое изысканное вино. А потом, когда сдерживаться стало все сложнее, жадно пил, как пьют воду в иссушающе жаркий день.  
Уилл кончил первым. Сперма забрызгала его собственную рубашку, бедра и брюки Ганнибала. В тот миг, когда его мышцы в рефлекторном спазме сжались вокруг члена Ганнибала, тот кончил следом. Когда оргазм перестал сотрясать его тело, Ганнибал отстранился. Глядя, как из Уилла вытекает сперма, он облизал губы — о, он мог бы смотреть на это вечно.  
Но нужно было привести их обоих в порядок. Достав из нагрудного кармана платок, он вытер им Уилла и одежду и, небрежно свернув, убрал обратно — костюм в любом случае нуждался в чистке. Подобрав с пола джинсы и боксеры, он протянул их Уиллу.  
Комната пропахла желанием и сексом. Ганнибал сыто зажмурился. Он оказался не готов к тихому:  
— А теперь уходи.  
Ганнибал поднял бровь, собираясь ответить, но передумал. Натянул на бедра приспущенные трусы и брюки, застегнул молнию и направился к двери. У порога он обернулся — Уилл, спрыгнув на пол, надевал джинсы и старательно не смотрел в его сторону. Обласкав напоследок взглядом стройную фигуру, Ганнибал вздохнул и вышел из кабинета, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

 

День начался хуже некуда. Уилл проснулся с жуткой головной болью, пролил кофе на майку и поругался с Джеком сразу, как переступил порог «Реальности». Теперь он сидел в своем кабинете, зализывая раны, и предвкушал очередную неприятность, которая, разумеется, не заставила себя ждать. Она постучала в дверь и открыла ее десять секунд спустя, так и не дождавшись «Входите» или хотя бы «Открыто».  
— Что, — почувствовав, что голос дрожит, Уилл постарался взять себя в руки и начал предложение с начала, — что ты здесь делаешь?  
После того, что случилось вчера, «выкать» казалось глупым.  
Ганнибал в вежливом недоумении приподнял брови. Его сегодняшний костюм был светлее предыдущих: по приглушенно-голубой ткани в строгой геометрической последовательности струились продольные и поперечные полосы черного цвета, отбрасывая бежево-коричневые тени. Из-под застегнутой на все пуговицы жилетки виднелась простая белая рубашка и блестящий коричневый галстук с абстрактным насыщено-голубым узором. Уилл перевел взгляд на ржавого цвета платок, торчавший из нагрудного кармана пиджака, и почувствовал, что краснеет.  
— У нас контракт, ты разве забыл? — мягко переспросил Ганнибал. Его глаза блестели.  
— Но мы… — Уилл ничего не понимал, — но вчера… Я ведь уже исполнил твое желание.  
Он внимательно следил за Ганнибалом, поэтому не упустил тот миг, когда его губы едва заметно дрогнули, словно он собирался улыбнуться, но в последний момент передумал.  
— Похоже, ты недостаточно хорошо его разглядел.   
Уилл сощурился. Он хорошо — даже слишком — помнил вчерашний день. Помнил неторопливую, гипнотизирующую фантазию Ганнибала, которая затягивала его, увлекала внутрь себя вкрадчивыми прикосновениями и вспышками возбуждения, чтобы в самый неожиданный момент обернуться реальностью. Он и сам не мог сказать, когда именно это произошло. Они с Ганнибалом занимались сексом на столе Уилла, и вместе с оргазмом его накрыло понимание, что это происходит не в воображении Ганнибала. Что он на самом деле сидит голой задницей на собственном столе, а Ганнибал вытирает с их тел сперму своим нагрудным платком.  
Словно подслушав его мысли, Ганнибал проговорил:  
— Попробуй еще раз?  
Уилл подошел к нему вплотную, отработанным жестом потянул за галстук, заставляя нагнуться, но не поцеловал, а смотрел прямо в казавшиеся черными глаза. Очутившись в чужой голове, он моргнул, увидев свое собственное лицо так близко, а потом его затопили желания Ганнибала.  
Раньше они всегда казались ему слишком упорядоченными, слишком логично и рационально сформулированными, словно решение суда или синопсис пятисотстраничной книги, изложенный в одном абзаце. Теперь все эти страницы кружились вокруг него, на разные голоса рассказывали каждая свою историю. Уилл увидел себя с Ганнибалом в номере отеля, на самолете, в опере и музее. Он увидел, как они беседуют, едят, занимаются любовью и молчат — вместе, всегда вместе. Это был незаконченный роман — новые страницы продолжали возникать из ниоткуда, дописываемые Ганнибалом прямо в процессе. Событий, которые он запланировал, хватило бы на несколько жизней — и Ганнибал не собирался останавливаться.  
Уилл моргнул и вернулся в свое собственное сознание. Ганнибал улыбался, словно не видел ничего странного или смущающего в том, чтобы так открыться перед другим человеком.  
— Довольно… долгосрочный проект, — Уилл нервно облизал губы.  
— Я всегда получаю то, чего хочу, — напомнил ему Ганнибал.  
Он выглядел таким самоуверенным и самодовольным, что Уилл против воли фыркнул:  
— Не уверен насчет той фантазии про годовщину в Италии. Ну, которая включает в себя номер люкс, ужин в постели и двенадцатичасовой секс-марафон. Пять раз за ночь, Ганнибал? В твоем возрасте? Ты уверен?  
Ганнибал выглядел таким неотразимым, что Уилл поцеловал его сразу после этого, не дожидаясь ответа.  
Потому что да, черт возьми, Ганнибал был уверен. И Уилл был уверен тоже — в нем, в себе и в их совместном будущем.


End file.
